Puddles
by Braveheart57
Summary: The one place the Doctor never wanted to have an "accident", is the one place he needed to. And the one place he does..


The Doctor had been away from his TARDIS before. When someone locked him up. If he got lost in a forest with some enemy. Or because he forgot where he parked it. The last one was a bit more common. But in this case, it was because the TARDIS had chosen its own spot to park immediately after landing, and now that the business in present-day London had been conducted it was time to find it again, with the help of Jackie's car, thankfully driven by Rose. The Doctor would be even more grateful for her presence compared to Jackie, once he got his TARDIS, because of the events that were about to unfold.

The Doctor shifted once more in his seat. He rolled his eyes. He had a hunch, that his habit to gamble on his bladder, and not go to the loo before leaving the TARDIS was going to come back and bite him eventually. But the fact that he was currently in a car due to _extraneous_ circumstances, made this "karma" particularly annoying.

"Rose?" he got her attention. She turned to him.

"Could you stop at a service station if you see one, please?" he requested.

This made Rose briefly look upon the Doctor. He had begun to openly wriggly slightly.

"Sure! Why didn't you go in the TARDIS earlier, though?" Rose asked curiously.

"Well, Time Lord biology, underestimating the length of our adventures..basic stupidity really," he remarked dryly.

A while later, the car came to a stop, as they were suddenly locked in a traffic jam. At the same time, the Doctor had one leg crossed on top of the other, bouncing his knees.

"You alright?" Rose asked the frowning Time Lord.

"I'm.. managing," the Doctor said with all the optimism he had left.

Soon, the Doctor began wriggling in his leg-locked position, staring worriedly out the window.

"You're sure, you can't see anywhere to drive out of this gridlock?" he asked her tensely. Rose nodded.

As if by magic, a car eventually drove out from the veritable web of cars, leaving a spot open. Rose instinctively drove after it, back out on the motorway, _almost_ breaking speed laws.

Unfortunately, the sudden acceleration, thrust the Doctor backwards in a way that made a small trickle of urine leave his body.

"Rose, careful," the Doctor yelped, a blush emerging on his face.

"Why? What did I do?" Rose asked, half-confused, half-concerned.

"You..opened a hatch for just a second," the Doctor explained vaguely.

They were still on the highway, when the Doctor's bladder opened again. As they hopped over a speedbump, a slow stream of pee started, thus _more_ than the earlier leak. The Doctor instantly tried to stop it by clenching as hard as he could, but it would only stop it for a moment before starting again.

"_Rose._" the Doctor stated, with the most desperate, panicked voice she'd ever heard. "It's starting," he exclaimed.

"Just hold on, nearly there!" Rose attempted to calm him, as she swerved across lanes, to where she knew to find a petrol station with a loo.

More rapid movement equalled even less pressure blocking the path of the Time Lord's bladder. What was seemingly a bladder that heard her instruction to hold on, and decided to finally help the Doctor, was now a bladder that decided to let go again. And, again, the Doctor tried stopping it. But, not even for a moment did the leak stop. Even worse, was the fact he felt it about to _accelerate_. His hearts began pounding as he realized all hope was lost. He was wetting himself.

"Rose. It's happening, I'm sorry. I can't stop it," the Doctor apologized, as the stream turned into a steady flow of peeing. Rose, hearing the words, looked down at the Doctor. She noticed the Doctor's crotch dripping with urine, and saw a puddle form beneath him. She quickly drove the car to the side of the road and stopped, before continuing her observation.

The wetness travelled along his thighs, before quickly and loudly, pitter-pattering on the floor, from the growing puddle, as well as down from the left leg of the Doctor's trousers. As the Time Lord's bladder is quite large, the Doctor had no choice but to close his eyes, his face flaming, and eyes dripping with a few tears of frustration. Seeing his stature of defeat, Rose began stroking his shoulder as he urinated on himself.

Once the Doctor finished wetting himself, the car turned silent. Rose tapped him on the shoulder.

"Doctor? Look at me," she instructed. He turned his head in her direction, still slightly looking down, too humiliated to meet her gaze. Rose tilted his head up until he did. The blush that had been reduced by the cessation of the flow, went back in full force, and the sorriest, self-deprecating eyes looked back at Rose.

"It's alright. It was just an accident. You couldn't help it, you said so yourself. We'll fix this. We'll go back to the TARDIS, you go take a shower, and I'll have your snuggly bathrobe and change of clothes ready, just like _you_ _did_ last time," Rose reassured him. "You have **nothing** to be embarrassed about," she told him firmly, hugging him tightly. After a few deep breaths, the Doctor wiped the tears off his face and managed a slight smile.

"Thank you," he said quietly. Rose simply stroked his hairline comfortingly, and started the car.

Back in the TARDIS, a less pitiful Doctor undressed and got in the shower. The warm water felt both reminiscent of, and comforting after, his _accident_.

He put on his bathrobe, and joined the Doctor in the tv room, where she'd put on Fawlty Towers and made hot chocolate, _with_ whipped cream.

"Ready to forget about wetting yourself?" Rose greeted, making sure to mention the accident bluntly, so as to ensure the Doctor's acceptance of it.

"Oh, yes!" the Doctor jeered, sitting down and almost leaning towards Rose's arm. She massaged his neck until he began quietly purring, whilst smiling at the amusing scenes on the screen. Leaning his head on Rose's shoulder, the Doctor felt the memory of the car incident rapidly drift away. His heartbeats slowed, the purring increased in volume, the Doctor was happy. He felt.._Fantastic_.


End file.
